The Visit
by CSMichaelis
Summary: The Michaelis Family series: Ciel is struggling with his past and Sebastian has a plan to help his mate through it. No flames
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this my son?" The devil asked with concern as Sebastian stood before him.

"I am. My Ciel has been rather unhappy lately,since the return of certain memories regarding his past,He has days in which our children are not enough to comfort him and he remains in our room, it breaks my heart to see him hurt. I believe he is missing him father. They did seem to be very close. Ciel could benefit from it, it may ease his pain."

"I admire your love for your mate Sebastian, your willingness to do all you can to protect him, from the very first day you have held such feelings, in doing so you also risk a great deal, he has never truly been tolerant of our kind and to have such a creature near your children, if Rowan is anything like Mordred-"

"He is not. Our children are part of Ciel, that would eliminate any hostility toward them, I'm positive that the results of my plan will be helpful to shall seal the door leading here before he arrives. He will still love Ciel, that is what they do. I also plan to invite one other. Ciel has struggled with the incident since it happened. It was entirely my doing. It is my wish to give him the peace he deserves."

"You will leave the door open Sebastian, I will have no sealed doors between us,especially in an event such as the one you have planned."

"I wouldn't want you to feel uneasy about it father, I simply want Ciel to be happy again."

"I realize that my son, I will feel uneasy until they return home. At which point, I would like all of you to visit so I can be sure you are safe. If you should need anything -"

"Father, I shall have the guard stationed throughout the castle, as soon as I send the request I will call them together." Sebastian promised.

"Very well my son, if you are absolutely sure that you must do this for your mate, I will allow it. Just remember that you are to bring your family, Ciel included to see me afterward."

"Yes Father, thank you, I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am." Sebastian smiled.

"Thank me by using caution Sebastian. I know nothing of this second visitor you speak of, however, I am most concerned about your decision. I will trust you with something more precious to me than my own life, the lives of my family."

"I understand, I will not allow any harm to my family. This I swear to you."

"Then send your invitations and if they accept, you have my permission to do so."

"Thank you." Sebastian said bowing politely, he turned to leave.

The demon prince had some invitations to write and he was eager to start.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sebastian returned home, he was immediately greeted by Rowan who grabbed onto him tightly.

"Dad,you're home, Mum is in the sitting room, come and see." He said and began pulling Sebastian by the hand before the older demon could say a word.

"What on earth is going on?" Sebastian managed to ask finally.

"Baby Kathryn and baby Angel, Mum is with them. Brother Vincent,Brother Evian and Sister Rachel are there with Cousin Lizzy." Rowan pushed open the door and Sebastian could see Ciel sitting on the floor across from Lizzy. The children sat on either side of their mother. In the center, Angelina and Kathryn were lying on their backs.

"Come on Dad, it's okay, Mum says the babies want to try to roll. Do you want to see too?"

"I certainly would, I watched all of you do it as well, I wouldn't dare miss it." Sebastian walked over to the group and knelt down. Ciel was encouraging the twins but Sebastian could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. He reached over and wrapped an arm around his mate.

"Are you alright dear one?" He asked softly.

"I will be someday I suppose." Ciel turned her head to her twin who was again showing signs of anger.

"Be nice Angelina Marie." Ciel told her sternly only for the little girl to burst into tears. Ciel sighed and reached out to her holding so that her head rested on his chest.

"It's alright, I'm right here." He soothed, Kathryn stared at Sebastian through wide crimson eyes. Her tiny arms grasping for him. Sebastian smiled and lifted her into his arms.

"My dear Kathryn, how lovely to see you again, I missed you as well as your brothers and sisters." He kissed the top of her head softly causing the baby to smile.

"how was your visit with your father?" Ciel asked.

"Very well, how are you feeling today?"

"Do you have to ask?" He didn't, the tone of Ciel's voice told him all he needed to know.

"Mama is sad again, but he likes to take care of us, we don't like when he is unhappy."

"I know Evian, I will talk to your mother later and see what can be done." Sebastian promised.

"It's not something any of you did, I still love all of you, I'm just not feeling happy that's all." Angelina snuggled her mother,the tears now drying up.

"That's my good girl. I have you." Ciel began rubbing her back gently.

"That's so adorable, she calms down so quickly for you and you know exactly what she needs right away." Lizzy said.

"That's one of the advantages of linking with them, you start to know what they need from you before they're born, by the time they get here there's a level of understanding between you."

"Mum, we didn't link but you know what I want."

"Yes we did Rowan, it just happened differently."

"Ciel, I wonder if I might have a word?" Sebastian stood carrying the now sleeping Kathryn to her bassinet and laying her down.

"Angelina's still awake, it'll have to wait."

"I can take her, I don't mind at all."Lizzy offered.

"Thank you but she's been so angry lately I don't want her to act out for you."Angelina growled softly.

"It's alright,you're fine."

"Mama, you can put her on the floor again and we will help. If she gets mean we will tell you."

"I don't think -"

"Come Ciel, I haven't seen you all morning, please?" Ciel leaned forward and placed the infant on the blanket which lay on the floor. She could barely keep her eyes open. She yawned causing both Ciel and Lizzy to smile.

"I'll see you very soon, be nice while I talk to daddy." He said and followed Sebastian into the hall.

"What's going on?" Ciel asked when Sebastian continued to walk.

"Come to the library with me."

"Can't we talk outside the room?"

"I think it's best if we go somewhere quiet where you and I can speak privately." The spent the rest of their walk in silence, Sebastian tried to think of the right words. Once they had reached their destination, Sebastian gestured for Ciel to sit down before lowering himself onto the floor next to him.

"Sebastian, is something wrong?"

"No.I simply want you to know that I've noticed that lately you seem to have reverted back to your state of unhappiness. When I asked you to be my mate, I also asked what you needed for me to be, do you recall that conversation?"

"Yes, what's that-"

"You need an anchor, someone who can hold you up when you feel yourself drowning in your sadness. That was one of the things you asked for and at the moment my love, the sea is rising. You are my everything, I will not let you be carried off by it. I also promised I would do everything within my power to make sure you feel loved and that you are happy."

"You always do, what's going on?"

"You miss your family Ciel, I know. You gave everything you knew to be here, to protect the ones you love. You-"

"Wait, Sebastian, my family visits all the time thanks to you."

"Yes,your human family however I am referring to the family you left behind to become human. You miss your brother Michael." Ciel bowed his head.

"I do. From what I recall, we were close and we loved each other very much."

"He loves you more then you realize. I'm certain he misses you terribly. This is the reason why I asked to speak to you. I would like to arrange a visit for you, I went to my father today to get permission as his castle is directly beneath ours."

"But you don't like Michael."

"I love you, that's all that matters. I may not care for interactions with him but I respect him for what he did for you and I understand that to lose you wasn't easy for him. Even angels feel loss."

"Is this your attempt to -" Sebastian took his hand.

"This is me taking hold of you when the waves of pain and sorrow fill your heart, I will never let you sink so far that I cannot pull you back. When you feel yourself slipping, remember that I have you and I will never let you go."


	3. Chapter 3

"A really real angel is coming Daddy?" Rachel asked excitedly when the children were informed of the plan.

"Yes. I want you all to be on your best behavior, and do not approach him unless your mother or myself is with you."

"Is the angel going to hurt us?"

"No Rowan, your mother and I will never allow anything to hurt our children and believe me, he wouldn't want to make your mother angry."

"Because Mama will hurt him if he hurts us."

"That's right Evian, however before you meet him, there is something you need to understand, Michael is your family." The children gasped in surprise.

"He is a part of our family, what part is he?"

"If he accepts it, he would be your uncle, he's my brother." Ciel explained.

"I did not know that you have a brother Mommy, I have brothers and sisters." Vincent said grinning.

"I know you do Vincent, I didn't remember him until the day I sent you all into London when your father was very angry."

"I remember that, I was an afraid Rachel. I thought you did not love us anymore."

"That will never be true, I love you children and your mother with all my heart. Being your father is the most rewarding experience I have had by far. Having your mother with me is a gift in itself. You must always know that. During the time that you were there, Your mother and I were forced to remember a time long ago when he and I weren't supposed to care for each other."

"But you love Mama, why would you not care?"

"I did care, and to a degree so did he. I loved your mother from the very first moment I saw him. I can't say that he felt the same however -"

"There was some interest in getting to know what you were like." Ciel said casually.

"What does that mean Mum?"

"It means that I wanted to get to know your father. He didn't act the way I would've expected."

"Did he give you flowers?"

"or hug you and give you kisses?"

"I know brothers, Daddy brought mommy babies!" Rachel cried excitedly.

"That happened much later. Your father and I weren't always this way, it all started when he save my life. He made sure I was safe and then-well to make a long history short, I chose to be with him forever and have six amazing babies."

"Yay us!" The children cheered.

"We are your babies, we are 'mazing." Rachel grinned showing off her fangs.

"That's right. Rachel."

"Mama, why were you two mean to each other?"Evian climbed up to sit between them

"I was mean, your father was very gentle with me."

"If not for Gabriel,you wouldn't have been there in the first place, I whole heartedly blame him for the entire situation." Sebastian said.

"But mama is okay now,why did you -"

"Evian, this is quite difficult to explain,but your mother was not always a demon. He was -"

"A human?"

"Well yes,but before that,he was a special kind of angel."

"Mommy was an angel, angels must be pretty things. Mommy must have been the most beautiful angel ever!"

"He certainly was, your mother has always been beautiful. Angels and demons don't usually get along with each other but as you know,I loved him very made an agreement and he became my mate many years later."

"Yay!"The young princess clapped.

"Mama, is that why the angel might come,will he take you with him when he goes away?"

"No Evian, I can't go back there. Demons aren't allowed where the angels live."

"Poor mum, you are sad because you miss him. I hope he comes to see you, then you'll feel better."

"We should make a cake!" Vincent suggested.

"Why would we need a cake?" Sebastian asked.

"Silly dad, when someone comes to visit, you should make them food,Grandmother always gives us cookies and cake and tea and -"

"I see,very well Vincent,here's what we're going to do,I want you to get together with your brothers and sister and meet me at the dinning room table,we shall talk about it after lunch. Ciel,I would like you to be there as well."

"For what, I can't bake to save my life." Ciel admitted.

"That's why you have me dearest."

"To save my life or baking?"

"A little of both my love." Sebastian replied leaning over and kissing him. Rachel and Evian giggled

"Can we invite grandmother and grandfather and aunt Bethy?"Rachel pleaded.

"Not while Michael is visiting princess, but perhaps your other grandparents will come and bring Madam Red and Scarlet."

"Madam Red is nice, I like her very much. She loves my mommy and mommy loves her too. That makes her happy." Vincent said and received a gentle pat on his head from Sebastian.

"That's right my son. Such an intelligent boy you are." Sebastian praised. Ciel smiled.

"Mommy is always happy when daddy is with us, he like that daddy loves us and wants us and plays. Yay daddy you are good!"

"Thank you princess, that's very kind."

"May I have a pat on my head too Daddy?" Sebastian chuckled softly before granting the request from his daughter.

"Well then, we must get started, children I want each of you to go to the dinning room and sit in your seats. Your mother and I will join you shortly." The four children raced from the room, as always, Rachel was in the lead. Ciel stood up and began to walk only to have Sebastian take hold of his wrist carefully and pull him back.

"I must apologize my love, it's been quite some time since I gave you the affection you deserve. Allow me to do so." He lifted Ciel into his arms and began to nuzzle the young demon. As always, Ciel felt the love and security only his mate could give.

"Allow me to carry you into the dinning room?" Ciel nodded and the nuzzling continued as he walked.

"Aww, look how much Mr. Sebastian loves the young Master, it's so wonderful,yes it is." Mey-Rin cooed as they passed by.

"Yes, it's so adorable, I'm glad Sebastian loves him so much. Ciel deserves that." Lizzy replied.

once inside the dinning room, Sebastian lowered Ciel into his chair as Tanaka brought out a large box covered in a black cloth. Sebastian smiled and nodded politely.

"Thank you Tanaka,your help is greatly appreciated."

"It's nothing at all, if you need anything-"

"I shall ring for the other servants, you may spend the day as you choose." Tanaka thanked him and excused himself.

"What is it dad?" Rowan asked tilting his head.

"Did you get Mommy a present?"

"actually my little ones, the objects that lie inside are for you. Your mother and I have heard your request for your very own,special feeding glasses and after a very long discussion, he and I came to the conclusion that our very special children should in fact have a glass of their own. But-" Sebastian was interrupted by his children cheering loudly. After a moment they turned back to him.

"But, you must take care of them, we need each of you to be responsible. When you are finished with them, leave the glasses on the table and someone will collect them to be cleaned. You are not yet ready to carry them about." Sebastian opened the box to reveal four feeding glasses, each one had a child's name elegantly painted on the outside.

"It looks just like the one that you got mommy when we got married!"

"Rachel dear heart, we did not get married, your mother and I did."Sebastian explained to the young princess.

"But you and mommy gave us promises and grandfather said that we would be a forever family."

"That's true, however, being married is different my dear."

"How daddy?" Sebastian was at a loss , he had no idea how to explain it to the child.

"Just let it go Sebastian, Rachel we'll explain when you're older." Sebastian was glad Ciel had stepped in.

Sebastian carefully removed the gifts which resembled wine sent each one in front of its owner, the children grinned excitedly.

"Daddy, What is this word mean?" Rachel asked pointing above her name.

"It says Princess Rachel." He told her which only seemed to add to her happiness.

"I am a princess, I am a Rachel, it is good!"

"Mum, I'm not a princess." Rowan said sadly.

"Of course not Rowan, yours says Prince."

"Mama and dad are good to us brothers and sister. We should give them hugs and say thank you for our happy new cups." As Evian said this, each child did just that.

"We love you very much mum and dad." Rowan said climbing back into his seat and folding his hands on the began kicking his feet underneath the table happily.

"We are lucky babies, our mommy and daddy are the very best ones." Ciel's heart melted. Only his children could possibly find a way to bring him so much love and happiness. When he was with them, his heart grew wings and he could never wish to be anywhere else in the world. He only hoped his brother would accept them.


	4. Chapter 4

When should we have the answer?" Ciel asked as he cuddled little Angelina. The child gripped her mother's shirt and rested her head on Ciel's chest.

"Hopefully soon, though I can't imagine him refusing the opportunity. Michael loved you very much then and I hardly think that it would change. " Sebastian replied. Ciel seemed to have mixed feelings about it. He wanted to see his brother but worried what the reaction would be toward his children. Would Michael give them the same love he had always received or the angel act on his beliefs forcing Ciel to protect his little ones?

Sebastian on the other hand was more concerned about the reaction his mate would have to the guest he hadn't mentioned. Ciel would feel guilty and it would be painful to face,but Sebastian knew that the only way his Ciel could get over those feelings was to face them. He wasn't looking forward to the initial reaction from Ciel.

"What's the matter with you?" Ciel asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Ciel looked at him skeptically.

"You seem sad, why?" Sebastian kissed his mate and stroked his daughter's hair.

"I was thinking about something, it's not all that important." Angelina turned turned her head to her father and made a grabbing motion to him. She smiled as Sebastian held her close.

"So you're getting better about allowing others to hold you, well done Angelina. Daddy is very proud of you." She stared into his eyes and reached up to touch his face.

"She does seem to be taking it better. I remember when she used to growl at you just for being close to me."

"And when she refused to let me hold her at all." Sebastian added.

"My baby girl is growing up." Ciel said sadly.

"Such is life my love. Of course if you want do consider it, the option to adopt is open to us. Then again you have a long way to go until our children are ready to live on their own. Now is not the best time to think of it. He is only -"

"Mum, is the Angel here yet?" Rowan asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Not yet, we'll have to wait and see if he accepts the invitation." Rowan moved closer and held his arms up. Ciel lifted him into his arms.

"I love you mum, even if he doesn't come see us, I'll still be here." The little demon hugged him.

"I love you too Rowan. Thank you."

"You're the best Mum ever, I don't want you to be sad."

"Sometimes it can't be helped,but I do want you to know that when I do get that way, it's not your fault or your brothers and sisters either. Never think that you're anything but precious to us."

"That's a happy thing to say Mum,my heart is very happy now." Rowan grinned.

"Good, that's what I want for all my children. I don't ever want any of you to feel like I did. Never let yourself forget how to be happy,it's very important."

"I promise mum, I'll be good and remember all by myself." Sebastian moved closer and kissed Ciel.

"I know I've said it many times Ciel, but I am very proud of you. To use your tragic past to guide you in teaching our children is an amazing thing. it shows me that you want so much more for your children."

"I really do, they'll never have to know what I felt,how painful it is to be alone."

"You're no longer alone Ciel,I will always be here." Sebastian nuzzled him gently.

"I know you will. We've been through so much,and there were so many times you should've left but you didn't."

"There was no reason for me to go,it's true that you are very stressed at times and angry,but you always warn me,when certain things happen,you are not to blame. I made the mistake of abandoning you once before and it nearly destroyed me. The outcome of it was more than I could -"

"You wanted me to have something better, that's the reason you gave, I can't exactly hold it against you. Since then you've more than proved that that's all you want for me now. A better life as a demon,you even brought the servants here and made it possible to have my family back now you asked my brother to come, you've always wanted me to be happy and safe."

"Even when you were an angel,without a contract. It meant nothing to me,but you Ciel,you were everything and my eternal life is yours I would do anything for you."

"I know you would."

"Dad?"

"Yes Rowan?"

"Do you like Mum a lot?" Sebastian smiled.

"I love your mother."

"Is that why you always kiss mum?"

"Yes, you see, when you love someone you should them in small ways."

"Like how?" Rowan tilted his head in curiosity.

"When I cuddle your mother,that's affection, when I hold him or feed him, it's perfectly fine to tell him I love him, but our actions toward each other are much better than mere words."

"Does that mean you showed mum you love him because you are asking the angel, grandpa Vincent and Grandma Rachel and Madam red to come?"

"That's just one way to show my love."Sebastian replied.

"You have lots of them?"

"Yes. There does seem to be a wide variety of ways to show your love to someone."

"That's good, Mum should be loved, he's the very best. Does mum do it too?"

"Certainly, your mother makes sure I eat, he enjoys spending time with me,he brought home our dear little kittens, he's saved my life and he gave me a wonderful family."

"Mum likes the big kitty, and she likes him too. Will the angel like our kitties?"

"I don't know, it's possible." Row opened his mouth to ask another question when Cynna appeared .

"Pardon me sirs, The Phantomhives and Madam red have just arrived." He said softly.

"Yay, Grandpa Vincent and Grandma Rachel brought Madame Red with them, can we say hello?" Ciel put Rowan down.

"Go on, I'll be there in a minute." Ciel patted Rowan's head causing the child to giggle before he rushed into Vincent 's arms.

"Are you alright Ciel?" Sebastian asked softly,he noticed the slight change in his mate's mood.

"I'm fine.I'm just thinking about what he's going to do,I'm not like what I used to be. I'm not the angel he raised,I'm not the boy my parents were teaching me to be, the angels hate our kind and I can see him refusing."

"You're correct,you're not the same. But that doesn't mean you're not loved just the same as you always were. You have changed Ciel, both of us have however I couldn't love you any less than I always have,my love for you grows each day and that my love is something that will never change. Your human family loves you just the same,why not Michael?"

"I don't know really,I guess I just feel like I don't deserve it."

"Ciel,you deserve the world and more,surely you won't be denied. Let's go and welcome our guests now and we shall talk about this tonight." Ciel nodded.

"That's the best thing to do I suppose." Angelina cooed and grasped for her mother. Sebastian handed her to his mate and watched the child place her tiny palm on Ciel's face and stare into his eyes.

"Do not be sad mommy,you made me feel better,I will make you feel better too. I love you even when I make the unhappy sound. I will love you forever and I will not go away. If you need hugs, I will give them,because you really want me to get better. Thank you for being my mommy and loving me when I am being angry." The little voice found its way to Ciel. Angelina removed her hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Ciel rubbed her hair lovingly.

"Thank you Angel." He said.

"What did she say dear one?" Sebastian asked.

"how did you know she was talking to me?"

"When you link with our children after they're born,you look as if you're in a sort of trance."

"She just wanted me to know she loves me,even when she growls at us. She was trying to comfort me."

"Even our angry child finds a moment to express to you how much love you have,she seems to be coming around slowly." Just as the words left Sebastian's lips, Angelina began to growl deeply and her grip on Ciel's shirt tightened.

"Then again perhaps I spoke too soon." Ciel shifted her so that her head was now on his chest.

The sound of his heartbeat seemed to soothe the girl and she fell asleep as they exited the room and began to walk down the hall.

"She'll be alright Sebastian, she just needs some time and a lot of love to get her through it. I'm not giving up on her, she's showing me that she wants me to help her and I'm going to."

"Naturally Ciel, you are after all one hell of a mother."


	5. Chapter 5

"They do not Brother Vincent!" Rachel cried narrowing her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

"They can so Sister, how would you know if you never saw one? " her twin fired back.

"You never did either, you are trying to scare me. I will tell mommy and daddy that you are being a mean brother, you will not be allowed to use your extra special feeding cup or have a cookie because meanies do not get happy things!" Rachel stomped her foot.

"I am not a meanie sister, I do not like it!"

"Meanie, meanie jelly beanie!" She stuck her tongue out earning an angry growl from her brother. Vincent had had enough and raised his hand,striking his sister. Rachel stood in shock for a moment before turning with tears in her eyes and running down the hall. Her shrill cries echoed through the castle. Vincent rushed after her.

"Mommy,Daddy,help!" She cried,Sebastian and Ciel who were making arrangements for Michael's visit stopped working immediately and rushed from the room and down the hall until they came across the twins. Rachel ran into Ciel's arms sobbing, he held her and rubbed her back soothingly. Sebastian took hold of Vincent whose eyes were glowing brightly.

"Vincent Sebastian Michaelis,what the devil is going on?" He asked sternly keeping hold of the boy's arm.

"She was mean to me!" He said pointing to his sister.

"in what way was she mean and why is she crying like that?"

"Brother Vincent h-hit m-me i-In m-my face!" She let out another shriek and laid her head back on Ciel. Sebastian turned his attention back to his son.

"Is that true, did you in fact hit your sister?"

"Yes, but she was bad, I said that Angels are big like you but she said they are tiny and that they do not -"

"You hit her because you had a different opinion about how big Michael is?" Sebastian asked.

"No. I hit her because she called me a meanie, I am not mean!"

"Hitting your siblings isn't exactly a nice gesture is it Vincent?"

"No, but she-" Sebastian held up a hand to silence him.

"I think you need to spend some time in your room and think about what you have is not acceptable behavior for you to harm your sister,nor for any of your siblings to harm you or each other. I haven't the slightest idea what's gotten into you two. This behavior will not be tolerated and as of this moment, I don't know if I can allow you to see the angel. You will simply have to go visit your grandfather and grandmother while he's here." Sebastian told him. Vincent whimpered sadly and rubbed the tears from his own eyes.

"But she-"

"Your mother and I will deal with your sister,to your room now quickly." Vincent ran off toward the stairs, Ciel and Sebastian could hear him sobbing as he climbed up to the second floor.

"Rachel, let me see." Ciel said gently, Rachel lifted her head to look at her mother.

"Your cheek is a bit red,you're going to be alright Rachel."He soothed.

"I-It hurts me and my tiny Rachel heart."

"I know. You know it's not nice to call your brother names though don't you?" Rachel nodded.

"But I did not hit him mommy and daddy."

"I know,but it was still not right, though it didn't give him reason to hit you. So I want you to calm down and then I need you to take some time to yourself." Ciel said.

"But I am a good baby Rachel."

"yes, and Vincent is good too. You just made some bad decisions today. That doesn't make you bad."

"Will I still get to see the angel man?"

"That depends on your behavior,you cannot act this way while he's here. He won't stay if you do and your mother will be very sad."

"I am sorry mommy.I do not want you to be sad."

"I know,but it makes me very sad when my children hurt each other and call names. "

"Will the angel be sad too?"

"Yes,maybe even angry."

"Oh no, angry angels are not nice, baby angel makes cranky sounds!"

"Yes, but your sister isn't an angel, she's just angry sometimes. I want you to go up to your room and stay there quietly. I'll come get you when it's time." Ciel set his daughter down on her feet.

"Hug mommy?" She asked holding out her arms.

"I'll give you all the hugs you want when you can come out of your room."

"Okay." She sniffled, her eyes cast to the floor as she walked away slowly. Ciel had to fight the urge to go to her and hold her again. Sebastian stood beside him watching.

"You're doing very well Ciel." He praised softly. Rachel began to whimper as she reached the stairs slowing down as she did. Ciel put his head in his hand.

"I know that you want to comfort our little girl Ciel,it's a natural reaction when a young one cries, however there were no more tears in her eyes. She was simply delaying her consequence. You can do this." He said rubbing Ciel's back.

"She just wants -"

"To manipulate you into getting what she wants my love. Is that what you want to show Michael?"

"She's just a baby Sebastian."

"Not anymore she isn't, this is exactly how it happens,she knows exactly what to do to get to your soft side. All children have that talent, including must learn that she can't do such things. Evian tried it when he was small, do you remember?"

"yes,but I gave in and -"

"perhaps that is not the best example, I believe that you were still pregnant with Rachel and Vincent at the time which in all fairness makes it just that much more difficult for the mother."

"but I'm not now. "

"Exactly. You must learn to be strong when our children begin to grow into their demon side. Otherwise you will have exactly what he always told you a demon is. Now that she is up in her room, perhaps we should continue working on our arrangements for his visit. Before you now it, next week will be here."

"I can't do this Sebastian." Ciel said.

"Do what?"

"If this is what they're going to be like, I can't -"

"Of course you can. You are their mother and there is still plenty of time to teach them. Being a mother is not easy Ciel, this I see. If anyone knows how to fix this it will be you. You will prove your brother wrong. You are capable whether you see it right now or not."

"They'll always be my babies Sebastian,how -"

"yes,they will and so they will always need your guidance and support,you must be strong for them." Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms and stroked his hair while nuzzling him.

"I'm so afraid of failing them, I keep wanting to be right there when they make such sad noises."

"That's not failure, it's being a mother."

"I know what it's like to be sad and I don't want them to -"

"They will never know the pain that you have. You will never allow it,you will learn that there is a time to step in and a time to not react. I have all the confidence in the world that you will know the difference. For the moment,let us prepare for Michael it will be alright." Ciel nodded. He trusted Sebastian and if his mate said it would be alright, Ciel knew in his heart that he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now then, Tomorrow is a very big day for your mother children, it is our job to make sure everything is perfect so the visit goes well. This is why I've asked you all here today. Are there any questions so far?" Sebastian asked turning to the four eldest children who stood in a line beside him.

"Daddy, I have something to ask." Rachel said raising her hand.

"Yes Rachel?" He said gently. The young girl stepped forward.

"When the angel man comes here, can I say hello and show him my kitty and tiger?"

"Dear one, this visit is meant for your mother,If there is time and if he wants to you may."

"But Daddy, who does not have time for kitties?" Rachel seemed shocked by this.

"Not everyone loves cats little ones,I realize that it's difficult to understand why exactly that is but it is very true." The Michaelis children gasped and their eyes widened. Sebastian shook his head.

"Any other questions?" Evian raised his hand.

"I have one, can I ask it?" He waited for his father's approval.

"Certainly my son, what is your question?"

"When will you tell mama about the other man?" Sebastian sighed.

"Children, we mustn't tell him. It's best for him to be surprised."

"But Mama does not like that kind of surprise, it will make Mama very sad." Sebastian knelt down in front of his son.

"Did you see that Evian?" The boy nodded.

"I see, does your mother feel differently when it's over?"

"I did not see that part. I just saw mama feeling sad. You can make it better right dad?"

"I don't know Evian, we shall see."

"Dad, I do not have a question but I want to tell you that I think we should make extra cake in case mommy gets really sad." Vincent suggested.

"Yes, Mum likes cake, cake makes everything better, but mum is better at making this better. " Rowan added.

"We should give him a bunch of hugs too, Cousin Lizzy will do it too." The children nodded in agreement.

"Brothers, we are so smart!" Rachel cried throwing her hands above her head. The boys clapped.

"Yes, you're all very clever and your mother and I simply cannot be prouder of you."

"I like baking with my daddy brothers."

"Yes, it's a happy thing sister. Maybe we can have the spoon!" Rachel grinned placing her palms together and looking to her father.

"Can we daddy, please can we have the spoon when we are all done with the cookies and cakes?

"Can we make cookies for Mey-Rin, and Finny and Bard and Tanaka and cousin Lizzy and Cynna?" Rowan pleaded.

"Such thoughtful children, very well my dear ones,if you would like to treat the servants once in a while it will do no harm."

"Can we give them to everyone all by ourselves?" Vincent asked hopefully.

"Certainly. It was your idea,it's only fair. Come along, we must get started."Sebastian led them into the kitchen.

"I like to spend time with dad., he is a good dad. I will tell him brothers and sister." Vincent ran ahead of his siblings and grabbed his father's hand.

"Dad!" He cried out.

"Yes Vincent?"

"I want to tell you something...you are the best dad in the world and you are my very favorite one." Sebastian smiled down at the boy.

"Thank you Vincent, you're very kind."

"Can I have up please?"

"When we've finished, I will gladly hold you."

"Do you hear brothers and sister, dad will be glad!"

"Yay, mommy will be happy because that means daddy will be happy and we can be happy too!"Sebastian sighed contentedly, he loved his children.

"You're not the least bit excited about this?" Alois asked as he and Ciel walked through the busy street, both pushing strollers.

"I am to an extent. I suppose I'm just worried about how well it'll go. The children being demons and all. They've been acting up lately and I just hope they -"

"Ciel, you're going to be there,Sebastian too. You two are strong on your own but with both of you together, nothing can hurt your children and Naveen and I will be there so the whole guard is going to be right there. Everything will be just fine."

"I know it's ridiculous, I just -"

"No it's not. You're being a mother, looking after your children, I'd do the same thing. Lenora is my whole world and I know you feel that way for yours. You love them enough to protect them and you'll be cautious until you get a sense of how things are going. If it makes you feel better, I have a hard time leaving Lenora with Hannah unless she's watching her at my house. "

"That's understandable though because Claude's there. After what he did to you I'd consider you a fool if you didn't."

"Well, your brother, Michael was it, be killed demons before right?"

"Yes, but so did I." Ciel replied as they entered the shop.

"Alright, but you wouldn't hurt them."

"No. But they're mine."

"Right, but he's family. If Sebastian didn't believe it was safe, would he have asked him to visit?"

"Never."

"Then trust him. I know sometimes the logic that you can trust your mate goes out the window when you're thinking about protecting the little ones, it's happened with me and Naveen." Alois stopped to look at the bookshelf and turned to lift Lenora up into his arms. She cooed and held onto her mother's blue sleeve.

"Look precious, should we get a new story for sleepy time?" the girl pointed to the books.

"Book." Alois said picking one up and showing it to his daughter who smiled.

"She's so smart, aren't children amazing Ciel?" The slightly younger demon smiled faintly.

"They are. I've got six that amaze me everyday." He replied. "You're a good mother Alois." The blonde boy grinned.

"You helped to be, thank you. You showed me what to do."

""I can't take credit for that, the ability was always there, that's what Ann told me."

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, I never thought I could love someone this much. She was worth waiting for."

"I know how you feel. I wouldn't trade my little ones for anything. They change you, but it's the best feeling ever really. I can't tell you how happy it makes me when I get up in the morning and barely make it downstairs before they're running off to me calling for me and telling me they love me. It's perfect."

"I can't wait for Lenora to start talking, I mean we still link if we're both sleeping but I really hope I'm her first word. At the same time I don't really want her to grow up." Alois kissed his daughter's cheek and Lenora rested her head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't get any better than this Ciel." Alois said rubbing the child's hair as he looked through the selection of children's books.

"No,it doesn't. We're lucky. We're loved, we have a good life with our mates and we have our little ones. Everything I thought I didn't want at one point and now I can honestly tell you that I love my life and my family."


	7. Chapter 7

"Look Mommy, I have a pretty princess Rachel dress, it is pink, cousin Lizzy helped me pick it!" Rachel cried twirling around in front of her mother and father giggling. Lizzy chuckled softly.

"Isn't she just the most adorable Rachel ever?" Lizzy beamed.

"Certainly, thank you for helping her Lady Elizabeth, you've made her quite happy." Sebastian said gratefully.

"Mommy can I please wear my sparkly crown grandfather and grandmother got me, I want to be the best Rachel ever!" She exclaimed bending down and lifting her kitten into her arms and cuddling her close.

"Mum, can I have a hug?" Rowan asked sadly reaching out for Ciel. His mother lifted him up.

"What's wrong Rowan?" Ciel asked as his youngest son rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm all dressed up and I don't like it, is it okay to not like to dress up?"

"It's fine to not like it Rowan, but it's the proper thing to do. There's a lot of things I don't really care to do myself. Sometimes it just has to be done."

"It's not fun."Rowan pouted.

"I know. Can you do it for just tonight for me?" Ciel asked kissing Rowan's head. Rowan turned to look at Ciel, this time with a smile.

"Okay, I'll do it just for my mum because that is a happy thing to do. I love you."

"I love you too. My favorite Rowan in the whole world." Ciel put him down next to Rachel who wasted no time in complementing her brother.

"Brother Rowan, you are very pretty in your dressy clothes."

"Thank you sister, you look pretty too." He replied.

"Brother Rowan, would you like to play with my Kitty with me?" Rowan nodded and Rachel led him to the center of the room.

"One day soon Ciel, we will have to correct her when she calls her brothers 'pretty' you do realize that don't you?" Sebastian set the final try of snacks on the table.

" , I have the glasses from the kit-"Mey-Rin began before tripping over the rug and falling to the floor. Sebastian and the children rushed over to her

"Poor Mey-Rin, do not worry, we love you."Rachel said sincerely as her father saved the glasses.

"Thank you Miss Rachel, I love all of you too. You're so sweet yes you are." Rowan wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her closer to him.

"I'm happy you're our maid, you're funny."He said. Mey-Rin smiled.

"It's so nice to be loved." She said looking towards Ciel for permission to return the gesture,he nodded and she did just that.

"Yes, we love you so much Mey-Rin. Thank you for being with us." Rachel added.

"Mama, can I please tell you something?"Evian pulled on his mother's sleeve.

"What is it?""

"Please do not be too angry and sad today. Dad just wants you to be happy and feel better. Please promise to try."

"Why would I be -"

"I am not allowed to tell you. Please do not be angry with me."

"I'm not, but it's not a good idea to keep secrets from me. What -"

"Ciel dear, the time has come, I know how anxious you are about meeting with Michael however, please join me in the sitting room for another guest. I know what you're reaction will be, and believe me, I would understand."

"What other guest Sebastian?" The older demon put an arm around him.

"Just understand that I did this because I love you,not to hurt you in anyway." He said quietly.

"Stop talking like that and tell me." Ciel demanded. Sebastian ignored it and asked for Lizzy to watch over the children. Then he led Ciel down the hall into the sitting room.

"Sometimes my love, the best way to stop the feelings of pain and guilt is to face it."Sebastian pulled open the door and Ciel's heart sank as he noticed the man sitting in the chair. He had a smile on his face as he stood to greet them warmly. He removed his hat to reveal shaggy auburn hair.

"Hello Ciel, it's been a long time,it's good to see you again."


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel couldn't look at the man standing in front of him, Sebastian wrapped an arm around his mate.

"It's alright Ciel. Allow yourself to feel the pain and guilt this last time. After tonight, it's my hope that you can put it behind you." Sebastian said leading him into the room and sitting him down on the couch. Where he remained silent as the guest and Sebastian took a seat.

"I was happy to get the invitation, thank you." The man said.

"Why did you come here, Why do you talk to us so warmly Aberline?" Ciel asked at last. Fred Aberline leaned forward in his chair.

"I came here for you. More specifically, to help you. Isn't this the way I've always spoken to you both?"

"You shouldn't. Neither of us deserve it, it's our fault."

"I know that's what it feels like Ciel. I still don't blame you for what happened to me. You told me to stay away,do you remember?"

"Yes, but part of me knew you wouldn't. Sebastian saw that it was going to happen and I- you shouldn't have done it, I wasn't worth saving." Tears were visible in his blue eyes.

"Listen to me Ciel, please,for your own sake, as well as your family's. Whether you realize it or not, your pain does affect them as much if not more than it does you."

"What do you mean?"

"If your heart mind are filled with as much guilt and pain as I see in your eyes now, it means that although you're physically here, you aren't focusing on your precious little ones. They need you. So I want you to get everything out, I'll stay as long as it takes." Sebastian slid off his chair and knelt down in front of his mate taking his hand.

"That's just part of this, I know that you love me Ciel, by your actions. But there are times that I can feel that you resent me. Days at a time when you want nothing more than for me to stay away from you. On those days, you don't speak to me at all and apart from feedings, we have little to no interaction. Whatever it is that you need to tell me, no matter how painful you may think it will be, tell me. I love you this much." The older demon said wiping away his Mate's tears.

"So, let's talk about this." Aberline sat back in the chair.

"First, I must apologize to you, it doesn't change what happened, however being a father myself now, I simply couldn't imagine not being here to watch my children grow, to not have this time with them would destroy me.I couldn't have understood that then. I let that be taken from you, that wasn't fair." Sebastian said.

"I called you, it was my fault. If I haven't - I hated you so much Sebastian, I hated myself. Yes, i do love you but I don't know if i can ever stop feeling resentment for you in some way. He was going to have a family and we took that away. " Ciel pulled his hand turned from the demon.

"I hate you right now, get away from me." Had Ciel been looking at his mate, he would've seen Sebastian rest his head in his hands as if trying to hide his emotions.

"Ciel, i don't want this for you. I want you to be happy, you've had such a difficult life, and i know what that's like. I get to look down on my family, Both are doing very well. Maria gave birth to a beautiful little boy. Would you like to know what his name is?" Aberline smiled at the thought of his son.

"What?"

"Frederick Ciel."He said. Ciel looked at him in surprise.

"Why would she -"

"Because of what you did for them. She read the letter you wrote to her about what happened and she was hurt by my death obviously. But it touched her that you did that, even she says it's not your fault."

"But it is, i had the contract with Sebastian and i gave orders."

"Which i didn't follow. I wasn't the one who protected you Ciel, i failed and Aberline stepped in because of it. Please try to understand." Sebastian pleaded.

"You know, it wasn't just fear of being a mother that made me feel that way when I was going to have Evian. I told you that I didn't want children, this is a big part of that. I didn't want to have a child with someone that i felt angry and sometimes hate for. I was afraid that I'd look at him and feel the same thing. It wasn't fair."

"Ciel, I-" Sebastian didn't know what to say.

"I don't regret our children but part of my feelings of not wanting to come out of the room and sending them with you is because i don't have the right to have them. I took that from Aberline." He turned back to the man.

"I took those years away from you, you never got to hold your child, to be with your family. I shouldn't have mine."

"That's not right though, i held him before he was born. I spent those months cherishing him and knowing that he would be taken care of and loved. One day, both Maria and little Fred will join me up there. Like i said, I followed you after your warnings, that means that it's my fault. Please understand that. You have an eternity, do you really want to spend it like this, would it make you feel better if I asked you to do something in return?"

"Probably not."

"Well let's give it a try, In exchange for my life, what I want from you is that you live yours. Be here for your children, don't hold my actions against Sebastian. If you ever feel that way, remember that if I hadn't been there,Sebastian would've had to act himself. He's not to blame either. I don't regret my decision. You're wrong though, you were worth the sacrifice." Ciel burst into tears only to find himself being embraced by Aberline.

"It's alright Ciel. It's going to be fine. Your children need you and I know how much you love them. Always treasure them as you do now and let go of this pain before it tears your world apart. You've suffered far too much." Aberline soothed. After what seemed like eternity, the tears stopped and Ciel felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his heart.

"That's better isn't it?" He asked,Ciel nodded.

"Thank you. I feel better hearing this from you." Ciel returned the hug.

"You're free from this guilt now, but please remember my request."

"I will." Ciel promised. Sebastian too thanked him. Ciel realized he had hurt his mate Aberline had gone, Ciel sighed.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry I hurt you." He said quietly.

"Don't be. I told you that I wanted you to feel better,are you?"

"Yes." The older demon smiled sadly.

"Then that's what matters. You can resent me for eternity if you like, as long as you know that I will always love you no matter what."

"That's it though, I don't feel it anymore. I'm grateful that you did this for me Sebastian. Thank you."

"You're most welcome my dear Ciel. I love you."

"I love you too. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better too?" Sebastian held out his arms and Ciel walked to him resting his head on his mate's shoulder.

"I do notice a difference."Sebastian commented, his own heart was still hurting. Suddenly to his surprise, Ciel placed a hand on his cheek, forcing Sebastian to meet his gaze. He smiled faintly and softly kissed the older demon's lips before gently nuzzling felt his heart lighten, the pain was melting away.

"Thank you Ciel, I love you so much and I'm happy to see that you feel better."

"I love you too,"

"You're certain?" Ciel smiled.

"Yes. Sebastian you're one hell of a mate, I'm glad I have you. You put up with a lot and I don't know how I'd get through all this if not for you."

"You will never need to find out Ciel. I am right where I belong, at your side and you are where you belong, in my arms where I hope you will stay."

"Forever and always." Ciel told him and he intended to keep his word.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready for this Ciel?" Sebastian asked holding his hand.

"I think so. I hope everything turns out alright."

"It's be fine, we're here, and last time I checked you and Sebastian didn't really need a guard." Alois said putting down his teacup and adjusting the large bright red hat Rachel had given him to wear to tea. Rachel giggled.

"Cousin Alois, you are very silly, I like you very much. You are my very favorite Alois in the whole world." She grinned showing off four little fangs. Alois beamed.

"Thank you princess." He replied.

"You are welcome,you should come to have tea lots more, mommy does not mind and the kitties will not be bad like your puppy." Alois cringed at the mention of Nero.

"Nero is Naveen's puppy. I refuse to accept ownership of the thing." Rachel tilted her head.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Naveen owns him and I would rather not."

"Oh my, poor cousin Alois, is the puppy mean to you?"The little demon poured more tea into his cup.

"It's hard to explain." Alois sipped from the cup slowly.

"Sometimes our big puppy gets mean but he does not mean to. Mommy says he only wants to play with us. I get sad sometimes but I still love puppy."

"That's very nice princess. Thank you for the wonderful tea party." The blonde boy said with a smile.

"I am a good tea party haver." She declared.

"You mean hostess." Ciel corrected.

"Oh yes,I am a hostest Rachel."

"Close enough." Ciel murmured. He shook his head, it was eerie in his opinion how much alike Rachel and Lizzy were.

"Mommy, do you want tea?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"I'd like that thank you." He replied. Rachel carefully filled a cup and began putting in sugar cubes.

"One...two...three...look mommy and daddy, I am counting...four-"

"That's enough Rachel." Ciel told her gently.

"But I was doing very good counting." She protested.

"Yes you were, but if you make the tea too sweet it won't be very good."

"I like sweet things mommy, like cake, cookies and chocolate and happy things." She carefully lifted the cup onto a saucer and slowly walked over to Ciel.

"Here it is Mommy, just for you from me. It is I love you tea!" Ciel took it from her.

"What's 'I love you tea?" He asked taking a drink.

"Tea that I give to my family because I love them, silly mommy."

"Yes Ciel, everyone knows what I love you tea is, how could you possibly not be aware?" Sebastian teased.

"Quiet damn demon." Sebastian merely chuckled.

"When will the angel man come?"

"Very soon." Ciel placed the drink on the coffee table and picked up Angelina who had started to fuss.

"You're alright." He soothed rubbing her back.

"Mommy, I like baby Angelina's soft red princess dress, can I please have one, I want the black ribbon across it too."

"We'll see. We have to get the babies fed before he gets here. That's probably why she's upset."Rachel climbed up to sit by Ciel and patted her baby sister's back.

"Poor baby sister, please do not be sad. The angel man is going to come and see us. That is a very happy thing. We love you baby Angelina, I promise we do. Someday when you get big like me,I will make I love you tea for you too and baby Kate. You two are my favorite baby you all better now?" The infant looked at her sister curiously. She pointed to her older sister.

"That's Rachel." Ciel said, Angelina smiled.

"Mommy, the baby is happy with me, do you see her smile at me,do you?" Rachel grinned excitedly.

"I see. Angelina, do you want to see Rachel?" Angelina grasped for Rachel who gasped in surprise.

"She wants me?"

"It looks like it. Do you want to give her her bottle?" Rachel nodded.

"I'll feed them tonight Ciel, Finny and Cynna should be bringing the boys back shortly and Michael should be here at any time.I want you to enjoy this visit.I'll take care of everything." Sebastian left to fill the bottles for the twins.

"Mommy, today I am special." Rachel beamed.

"You're always special."

"No, I am more special because baby Angel picked me, me little Rachel. This makes my tiny heart feel so happy." She looked down at her sister.

"It doesn't surprise me that she would,your brothers and sisters love you very much."

"I love them too mommy. They are happy things to have,like you and daddy." Moments later,Sebastian reappeared with two bottles containing the crimson liquid. He handed one to Rachel and then made his way over to Kathryn.

"Pardon me masters, we have returned and your guest has arrived." Cynna said leading Evian,Vincent and Rowan into the room.

"Thank you Cynna, please send him to the drawing room and offer him something to eat and drink until we get there."Sebastian requested. Cynna gave a short bow and set off.

"Mama, I am very excited to see a real angel. I want to say hello and thank him."Evian said.

"Thank him for what?"

"For letting us have you,even if he did not want to and giving you to grandma Rachel and Grandpa they asked for you." When the bottles were empty, Ciel took Angelina and stood up. The children formed a line at his side.

"Do you remember the rules children?" Sebastian asked standing in front of the doorway. The children raised their hands.

"Rowan, your hand was up first, give me one rule about this visit."

"Don't call the angel names." He said.

"Well that's definitely a good one, no disrespect. Keep in mind that anytime we have guests, you must be on your best behavior. You not only represent your mother and myself but also the entire Michaelis family. There will be absolutely no Mordreds. Evian one rule please."

"Never go to the angel unless you or Mama say it is okay and you are with us."

"Excellent. Rachel my dear what is your rule?"

"Be a good Rachel and let the angel man eat the cookies first."

"Vincent,do you have one?"

"Let mommy visit and if we want to eat,go to you quietly."

"Well, I suppose.. Now then, your mother will enter first and then myself followed by all of you. It's only a precaution,you needn't be afraid."

"We are not afraid anymore dad, because you and mum will be there to protect us like always and naveen and Alois are out here with Mey-Rin, Bard,Finny and Cynna. Tanaka will be here too having tea. Tanaka is funny and little." Rowan giggled as the old man entered the room.

"Ho. Ho. Ho." He said in his usual greeting.

"We love you Tanaka!" The four eldest cried in unison and received a hug from the man.

"Right, we mustn't keep Michael waiting, Ciel my love, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." His mate answered.

"Then please lead the way,and remember,I'll be right beside you if you need me, I have Angelina and Kathryn." Ciel nodded and led the group from the room into the hall listening to the children whisper quietly behind him. He was still unsure if it was a good idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel smiled as Michael rose to greet him. Michael smiled back.

"It has been such a long itime brother, I haven't seen you since the war." He said quietly. "May I approach you?"

"I'll meet you halfway." Ciel replied as both he and Michael walked to the center of the room. The angel knelt in front of Ciel.

"Surely you haven't forgotten in your time away from your brothers and sisters that there is a proper greeting?"Ciel's grin widened as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Michael.

"I've missed you Michael." He said as they embraced.

"And I you, Heaven simply isn't the same in your absence. I was pleased to hear that you remember me. I have never forgotten my precious little brother."After a few moments Michael released Ciel and turned to Sebastian.

"Under normal circumstances, I would not have agreed to a meeting with a demon, especially the devil's son. However, I thank you for your invitation to see Ciel. You seem to be taking good care of him and I am grateful for it." His words came in a semi hostile tone. Sebastian tried to remain calm remembering that the children were beside him.

"Ciel is my everything, there is nothing I wouldn't do to make sure he is both happy and healthy. You made a great sacrifice and I acknowledge that. I thank you for accepting the offer, it means quite a lot to both of us for this reason."

"Yes, I'm sure it does." Michael's light blue eyes narrowed at Sebastian.

"Well then, please make yourself comfortable, I'm sure you have many things to talk about together."Sebastian smiled politely, he knew it wouldn't be easy to get along with Michael but he would do exactly that for Ciel.

"Thank you." Michael lowered himself onto the chair. Ciel sat close to him.

Sebastian felt a tug on his jacket and looked down.

"Yes Evian?"

"Why is the angel man angry with you?" Evian whispered.

"I shall explain when you're older."

"Is it because Mama is with us?" Sebastian sighed.

"Partly."

"Will he be angry with us too?"

"Hopefully not."

"Daddy, can we look at the angel man closer, he has birdy wings."Michael chuckled.

"These little ones must be your children. Hello young ones." He said warmly.

"You're okay with them then?" Ciel asked.

"Of course, they are part of you brother, which makes them family, no matter what the other half may be."

"But Daddy, I am not a half Rachel, all of me is a Rachel."

"Dear one, it's true that you are in fact 'a Rachel.' However it just means that your mother's side of the family is not demon originally. You, your brothers and sisters come from two different families and when your mother and I got married the two were joined together." The young demon tilted her head.

"So I am from mommy's family and daddy's family?" Sebastian nodded.

"that's right."

"yay!" The four children cried out.

"Will it be alright with you Ciel if I meet them properly?"

"Of course, they may be a little shy." Ciel replied.

"Just as you were when you were small." The Michaelis children looked at each other.

"Yes children, I was small once too." Ciel confirmed earning a gasp from Rachel, Vincent and Rowan.

"Brother Evian, did you know about mommy being little?" Evian nodded.

"Oh yes sister, I know a lot of things that will surprise you."

"Like what?"

"Dad was as tiny as baby angel and baby Kathryn a very, very long time ago. Before Mama was a pretty angel. He is very old now but that is okay. We love you anyway dad." Ciel laughed.

"Is it true daddy?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I was an infant once."Sebastian confirmed.

"I mean...that you are very old." She asked innocently. Michael and Ciel were both grinning.

"Yes, that part is true also."

"Oh my!"she cried placing her palms on her cheeks, a look of pure shock appeared on her face.

"I can tell that they are delightful children." Michael commented.

"Alright Children, go to your mother." Sebastian said softly. The four eldest children cautiously made their way to Ciel.

Ciel put his hand on Evian's shoulder.

"Michael, this is Evian." He said brushing a strand of hair from the boy's face.

"Hello young Evian, you are the picture of your mother save for a few details. I am Michael, your uncle." The angel smiled warmly as Evian stared into his eyes.

"You've nothing to fear from me young one. But you already knew that didn't you. You have a gift that is very rare. You see many things and you are capable of understanding the hearts of those around you. Use it wisely little one." He said.

"Mama, the angel man knows!" Evian said excitedly. "Angel man, is your name really Michael?"

"Yes." Evian giggled.

"My second name is Michael!" He announced.

"Is that so, well that is amusing. Imagine the two of us sharing such a thing."

"It makes you happy?"

"It does indeed." Michael held out his arms and Evian looked to his mother for permission.

"It's alright." With his mother's words, Evian moved forward and received a hug.

"Mama, I like Uncle Michael lots. He is so nice." When Evian stepped aside, Rachel and Vincent took their turn.

"Twins, my goodness and you both look like your father."

"I have mommy's color eyes." Rachel told him.

"So I see. Young Rachel, you are so like your mother. You might be a demon, but you hold such innocence within your heart. You are very sweet and giving. When your mother was a small angel that is what he was like. You have some light in you my dear."Rachel smiled.

"I try to be a good baby Rachel, was Mommy a good baby mommy?" Michael chuckled.

"Yes, he was. I could tell you so many stories of your dear mother. " Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Oh will you please, I want to hear about baby mommy!"

"Perhaps. That is if your parents allow it."

"That would be so happy!" Rachel cried twirling around and clapping her hands.

"what is your name little one?" He asked Vincent.

"I am Vincent, I am named after my grandpa Vincent and my dad. I am a twin brother."

"Yes, a twin means that two babies live together in mommy's tummy." Rachel explained.

"That's right. You're such intelligent children. I can see why your family has such pride in you all."

"Angel Man,do you like kitties?"

"Yes, and puppies and all sorts of animals."

"We have kitties and a puppy that is very big. I am not allowed to play with the puppy by myself but my kitty likes to give snuggles, do you want to see her?"

"Rachel." Ciel said as a means to quiet her.

"I am sorry Angel man." She said quietly.

"it's quite alright Rachel, I would love to see your kitty, I consider it a great honor to have you share something of such importance with me." He gave her a hug and watched her skip back to Ciel.

"Now then Vincent, you also have a light inside you. You know what it means to love your family and do all you can to help, such a thing is rare when it is as genuine as it is in you. "

"Does the light stay even when i am being a scary Vincent?"

"It will always be with you. Your mother seems to have had the ability to hold onto certain things from his former existences and passed some on to you children."

"I love mommy. He is the best one ever." Vincent said.

"There is no doubt in my mind that your mother is excellent at parenting and giving love. I see it in all of you."

"How Mr. Angel Man?" Vincent was confused by the angel in front of him.

"You are all very healthy and happy. You know joy and love. That Vincent is what makes good parents, ones who care for their children."

"Mommy and Dad both do that. We are never hungry for very long and they play with us but mommy does not believe it when we tell him he is the very best one."

"I see. Well, you must understand that your mother just wants the best for you. That means that both your parents will always have doubts that will force them to keep improving."

"I've heard that before." Ciel admitted.

"Yes, from your mother and father, before you were born into the human life, I told them that. I thought that they might need that advice and as it turns out, I was right, they passed it on to you." Michael was thoroughly amazed by the family, he had expected Ciel to be much different and the Michaelis children to be like their grandfather.

"This is Rowan, my youngest son, he's very shy. It's alright Rowan, come say hello." Ciel called. Rowan walked over slowly, he wasn't sure what he would say, he felt a twinge of nervousness as he reached his mother and leaned into him for comfort.

"Hello Rowan, you don't have to be worried. I see that you have concerns.

"Yes." He said shortly.

"Will you share them with me?" Rowan shook his head.

"Why not?" The angel asked.

"I am not supposed to talk to anyone I don't know. Bad things happened when I did."

"Rowan, it's alright now. You didn't know." Ciel rubbed the child's back comfortingly.

"I didn't like it Mum." Rowan snuggled closer to Ciel.

"I know. Michael won't do that, he's safe to talk to." Michael looked over the child, he was clearly different from his brothers and sisters.

"But I did not live in your tummy Mum, he will never like me." Ciel sighed and reached out pulling the golden chain around his son's neck into view.

"do you remember what this is?" He asked.

"A promise from you and dad."

"That's right. You're my little Rowan no matter how you came into the world. What matters now is that we have you now and you're loved." Ciel held him close.

"I love you Mum, you are good at making my heart happy." Rowan kissed Ciel's cheek .

"I love you too Rowan,very much."

"Hello Angel man, Mum says you're nice and Mum doesn't lie to us. I trust Mum and he says that you're safe so I guess it would be okay to talk to you."

"Well Rowan, that was a nice gesture to your mother." Michael told him gently.

"Mum is good, do you miss him?"

"Very much yes."

"Are you going to take him away?"

"I couldn't if I tried Rowan, would you like to know why?" The young demon nodded.

"I couldn't because you all mean absolutely everything to him and no one could possibly convince him to leave."

"You're nice?"

"When I can be yes and you don't have to be from your mother's tummy to be his baby you just have to allow your hearts to connect and you're family. I'd say that's already happened."

"I really can be?"

"Absolutely, remember that I happen to be an angel and we are not liars."

"No, you just put heavy chains around your own kind in order to control them."

"Sebastian!" Ciel hissed.

"Did I say that out loud, I do apologize I didn't realize my thoughts had been-"

"Would you like to leave the room?"Ciel asked glaring at him.

"No dear one, I can be nice." Ciel walked over to Sebastian taking Kathryn from his arms.

"You better, you arranged this so I can be happy didn't you, how is that supposed to happen if you're saying things like that?" He whispered.

"I am sorry Ciel, it's only that he knew, he saw you with it and did nothing at all."Sebastian replied.

"We were already fighting, you saw the difference when it was taken off. I would've stopped and then I would've been killed, is that what you want?"

"Absolutely not, of course the whole bloody thing could have been avoided if he had protected you in the first place."

"Like you did in Paris when you left me, you have no room to talk about what he could've or should've done. There were so many things that could be said about you now stop it."Sebastian bowed his head. He knew it was true he could have easily stayed with him. Angelina lifted her head from his shoulder and gently tapped his face as if to comfort her father.

"Thank you my little one. You are in fact far too kind on your more relaxed days."He smiled sadly at his infant daughter.

"This is Kathryn, and Angelina is over there with Sebastian, she needs...special attention sometimes. She takes after her father's side mostly." Ciel explained.

"I see, the poor girl. I'm sure she'll come around." Before Ciel could reply, Angelina began to growl and wiggle restlessly in Sebastian's arms. Ciel again walked to his mate handing Kathryn to him and Taking Angelina.

"I know that what was said was merely you trying to make a point to me Ciel, but I want you to know that what I did back then was unforgivable. You have both the power to make me feel such joy in my heart and the power to completely destroy me. There is nothing I can do about it because you are and always have been my heart. I could never hurt you again, please forgive my behavior and know that I love you more than anything." Ciel stood in silence. It was only then that he realized how painful not only his words were but in the angry tone he had used, the words had turned to daggers in Sebastian's heart. He walked to the door and look out finding Mey-Rin and Alois in the hall. He called out to them to enter the room.

"Everything alright?"Alois asked before being handed a fussy Angelina. Kathryn was then given to the maid.

"Young Master, are you sure you want me to hold miss Kathryn, I'm not very good at holding things." Mey-Rin said nervously.

"You'll be fine, you're not holding a thing. If there's one thing I can say about you Mey-Rin it's that you've never dropped any of my children. Though they're about the only things you managed to keep a hold of, that's all that matters and I trust you." Ciel said before turning to his mate who was clearly puzzled.

"What exactly do you want forgiveness for?"

"Everything. Abandoning you, hurting you and my words tonight. I wanted this to make you happy and I failed in my wish to bring you -" Ciel wrapped his arms around him and felt Sebastian rest his head on his shoulder.

"If I hadn't forgiven you, we wouldn't be here now. I would've said no to being your mate and we wouldn't have six beautiful children. Aa for tonight, maybe I made my point a little too sharp. I'm sorry Sebastian and I love you. Can you forgive me?" Sebastian held him a little tighter.

"My love, no matter what you do or say, I will always forgive you as you have for me. I will always love you so much." Ciel kissed him softly.

"And I'll always love you too, no matter how many times we argue. You're still my mate and father of my children, my family. Never think differently."

"Mr. Angel Man, Mama loves Dad so much and Dad loves Mama lots too. Thank you for giving Mama to dad so they could be happy." Evian said smiling. Michael smiled too.

"It was not easy to lose my brother, but if he is truly as happy as all this, I am glad to have been able to give him the chance.


End file.
